Bakugan: Dreadeon's Heroic Side
Bakugan: Dreadeon's Heroic Side is the new series created by ''Lukas Guida'', about the new anti-hero, the Darkus Dreadeon, he was Mag Mel's Mechtogan alongside Razenoid and Razen Titan. This is a corssover with Bakugan series, Super Mario series and Teen Titans series, Mario and his friends come to help the Battle Brawlers and their allies to save the Earth and some other planets. Overview In a way this is a sequel to Mechtanium Surge. 1 year has passed after Mechtavius Destroyer's defeat, Dan and the other Battle Brawlers still brawl, now they are adults, Runo and Julie return to the team of Battle Brawlers alongside Dan, Marucho and Shun. A new Battle Brawler called "Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento" has a Darkus Leonidas and a Darkus Dreadeon, his Guardian Bakugan and his Mechtogan. The legendary Mechtogan called "Millenium" revived Zenthon and Dreadeon, and the Dreadeon became good to be the friend of Zenthon to fight agains the mysterious enemies. However, the mysterious Shadow Master arrived and he revived Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor, now he transformed Exostriker and Mandibor into new two Mechtogan of Ventus and of Subterra, the Ventus Windostriker and the Subterra Stonibor, the attributes Haos and Darkus are changed to Ventus, and the attributes Aquos and Darkus are changed to Subterra. Shadow Master gives the Darkus and Pyrus hybrid Slycerak to one of three Gundalian Hybrid Gate-Keep Girls, the Darkus and Pyrus hybrid battler Zotoumian, her two twin sisters are the Aquos and Ventus hybrid battler Aishian and the Haos and Subterra hybrid battler Daraziaran, they are three daughters of Barodius. The two friends of Shadow Master are the Statue Rat and the Rex, Shadow Master and his two friends caught the Betadron and the Worton, now two of them are evil again and later they evolved to Razen Betadron and Statue Worton, Rex meets his Bakugan is the Stone Lumagrowl, he is similar to the Haos Lumagrowl who was of the deceased Gundalian battler Kazarina, Shadow Master and his two friends are the three Dark Lords. Bowser and other Koopas suddenly come to help the villains to destroy the Earth and the Mario's world, the heroes must face the villains to save the worlds. Theme Song No theme song. Fans *No fans yet. Characters Heroes Battle Brawlers * Dan Kuso ** Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) ** Pyrus Zenthon (Guardian Mechtogan) * Runo Misaki ** Haos Blade Tigrerra (Guardian Bakugan) ** Haos Thorak (Guardian Mechtogan) * Marucho Marukura ** Aquos Preyas (Guardian Bakugan) ** Aquos Accelerak (Guardian Mechtogan) * Julie Makimoto ** Subterra Hammer Gorem (Guardian Bakugan) ** Subterra Flytris (Guardian Mechtogan) * Shun Kazami ** Ventus Storm Skyress (Guardian Bakugan) ** Ventus Silent Strike (Guardian Mechtogan) * Lukas Guida ** Darkus Omega Leonidas (Guardian Bakugan) ** Darkus Dreadeon (Guardian Mechtogan) Brawlers' Allies Castle Knights * Captain Elright ** Haos Ruby Aranaut (Guardian Bakugan) ** Haos Rubyheart (Guardian Mechtogan) * Linus Claude ** Pyrus Rubanoid (Guardian Bakugan) ** Pyrus Dragon Knight (Guardian Mechtogan) Mario's World * Mario * Luigi * Toad * Yoshi * Princess Peach Toadstool * Princess Daisy Returning Star Baing * Geno Legendary Mechtogan * Millenium Others * Alice Gehabich * Dr. Michael Gehabich * Joe Brown * Kato Villains Dark Lords * Shadow Master ** Darkus Razen Betadron (Guardian Bakugan) ** Darkus Coredegon (Guardian Mechtogan) * Statue Rat ** Ventus Statue Worton (Guardian Bakugan) ** Ventus Windostriker (Guardian Mechtogan) * Rex ** Subterra Stone Lumagrowl (Guardian Bakugan) ** Subterra Stonibor (Guardian Mechtogan) Gundalian Hybrid Gate-Keep Girls * Aishian ** Aquos/Ventus Hybrid Icy Tayghen (Guardian Bakugan) * Daraziaran ** Haos/Subterra Hybrid Darcy Rabeeder (Guardian Bakugan) * Zotoumian ** Darkus/Pyrus Hybrid Stormy Centorrior (Guardian Bakugan) ** Darkus/Pyrus Hybrid Slycerak (Guardian Mechtogan) Koopas * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Lemmy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Larry Koopa * Terrapin * Terra Cotta * Kamek * Kammy Doom Being * Masquerade ** Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (First Guardian Bakugan) *** Darkus Omega Hydranoid (Evolved First Guardian Bakugan) *** Darkus Chaos Hydranoid (Further Evolved First Guardian Bakugan) *** Darkus Survive Hydranoid (Super Further Evolved First Guardian Bakugan) ** Darkus Laserman (Second Guardian Bakugan) ** Darkus Neo Slycerak (Guardian Mechtogan) Mysterious Person * Jinx ** Darkus Survive Hydranoid (Guardian Bakugan) (Given by Masquerade) *** Darkus Cobalt Hydranoid (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) *** Darkus Survive Hydranoid (Further Evolved Guardian Bakugan) *** Darkus Razen Hydranoid (Super Further Evolved Guardian Bakugan) ** Darkus Razen Slycerak (Guardian Mechtogan) Unknown Forces * Vadler (With Masquerade's mask, he becomes Masqueradler) - He stays without Masquerade's mask that is broken in the end, and he continues Vadler until being absorbed by Druddigoh. * Druddigoh * Smithy * Vadligoh - He was Druddigoh until absorbing Vadler. * Vadligomithy - He was Smithy until absorbing Vadligoh. Druddigoh's Guardian Bakugan and Real Form * Pyrus NEX Dragonoid - Druddigoh's Guardian Bakugan and real Bakugan form, he is actually Druddigoh who transformed himself into his real Bakugan form that is his Guardian Bakugan until absorbing Vadligoh before being absorbed by Smithy. Unknown Forces' Mechtogan * Pyrus NEX Slycerak - Unknown Forces' Guardian Mechtogan Kha'rall Leader * Komand'r Kar'lloz - He is the evil master of all the Kha'rall. ** Darkus Razen Vladitor (Guardian Bakugan) ** Darkus Neon Vladstrike (Guardian Mechtogan) Leader's Six Generals * Krawwl ** Darkus Lizard Razenoid (Guardian Bakugan) ** Darkus Razen Neon (Guardian Mechtogan) * Blave ** Pyrus Lizard Olifus (Guardian Bakugan) ** Pyrus Lizard Slycerak (Guardian Mechtogan) * Luxine ** Haos Lizard Vertexx (Guardian Bakugan) ** Haos Lux Windostriker (Guardian Mechtogan) * Wes ** Aquos Lizard Elico (Guardian Bakugan) ** Aquos Fishbone Stonibor (Guardian Mechtogan) * Dirth ** Ventus Lizard Plitheon (Guardian Bakugan) ** Ventus Aerial Palace Strike (Guardian Mechtogan) * Ashor ** Subterra Lizard Wilda (Guardian Bakugan) ** Subterra Paladin Statue (Guardian Mechtogan) Paladins * Paladin Master - He was Shadow Master when revived before transforming himself into the paladin. ** Darkus Paladin Betadron (Guardian Bakugan) ** Darkus Paladegon (Guardian Mechtogan) * Paladin Rat - He was Statue Rat when revived before transforming himself into the Paladin Master's first paladin minion. ** Ventus Paladin Worton (Guardian Bakugan) ** Ventus Aerostriker (Guardian Mechtogan) * Paladinex - He was Rex when revived before transforming himself into the Paladin Master's second paladin minion. ** Subterra Paladin Lumagrowl (Guardian Bakugan) ** Subterra Wolfibor (Guardian Mechtogan) * Paladinerade - He was Masquerade when revived without his mask and with a hair down as Alice Gehabich's hair before transforming himself into the Paladin Master's third paladin minion. ** Haos Paladinman (Guardian Bakugan) ** Haos Lighterak (Guardian Mechtogan) * Paladithy - He was Vadligomithy when rebuilt before transforming himself into the Paladin Master's fourth paladin minion. ** Pyrus Smith Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) ** Pyrus Smitherak (Guardian Mechtogan) * Paladowser - He was Bowser until transforming himself into the Paladin Master's fifth paladin minion. ** Aquos Terratower (Guardian Bakugan) ** Aquos Koopogan (Guardian Mechtogan) Episodes BDHS Episode Guide Trivia Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction series Category:Fanon